


I don't understand!

by For_Forever



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Heather Chandler is watching you, Heathers was the dirtiest musical I've heard but I love it, How Do I Tag, I like when drunk Kurt boops Ram's nose, I love my dead gay sons, M/M, Murder, but still, neither is kurt, not really - Freeform, poor gay babies, ram is not okay, rewritten, s'cute, she dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Forever/pseuds/For_Forever
Summary: THIS STORY IS RERWITTEN! I'm actually happy with this one!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here! PLUS it's revised!!

“One..” They were taking a small step forward.

“Two…” Veronica was smirking.

“Three!” A man stepped out from behind some bushes with a gun. Veronica had a gun too..!

There were two bangs and suddenly there was a horrible pain in Ram’s chest.

“ _HOLY CRAP!_ ”

“Stay there, I’ll get him. Kurt! _KURT_!”

Suddenly he realized he didn’t feel the pain anymore. He looked down and saw that his body was on the ground, Veronica kneeled over him, ear pressed against his bloody chest, listening for a pulse. He heard Kurt yelling from a distance.

“ _YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!_ ”

Veronica was talking, “Ram? Ram, you’re just unconscious, right? Ram!”

“ _WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?!_ ” The smaller jock yelled, running towards the fence.

Ram decided Kurt was more important to him than listening to Veronica’s mantra of ‘Ram, come on, wake up!’ and ‘Oh my god!’. So he quickly made his way to be running beside Kurt. Kurt was shouting something about Bo Diddley. The man, Ram now recognized as J.D.; Veronica’s boyfriend? Was he? Ram didn’t know, or care at the time. Kurt was at the fence, trying to climb it. “Get off the fence –Get off the fence!” J.D. commanded the small jock.

“ _I DON’T UNDERSTAND!!_ ” Kurt cried, his voice ringing through the cemetery. Tears were running freely down his face, small hiccups coming from him. Why was Kurt crying so hard? He wondered what was running through his mind other than ‘Oh my god I’m going to die...!’.

“We can start and finish wars,” J.D. strode forward towards the trembling jock, “we’re what killed the dinosaurs,” He paused about 10 feet from Kurt, “we’re the asteroid that’s overdue!” He basically sang. Why is he singing? He’s about to shoot another person! “Stop being a jerk…!” Kurt let go of the fence, backing against it, tears still running down his face. A mix of horror, sadness, and confusion painted on his face. He was visibly more pale than before, which made a lot of sense, he was probably scared to death. Ram could basically hear the other’s heart racing in his chest.

J.D. raised the gun, “The dinosaurs will turn to dust—“

“What does that mean????” Ram was about to see his best friend die. Ram then again thought ‘But... I’m dead. Would this happen to Kurt too?’

“—They die because we say they must!”

Ram tried to jump in front of his best friend as a loud bang drowned out Kurt’s sobs and the bullet phased through Ram and dug into the other’s skull. Blood instantly flowed from the hole in his head and he collapsed, limp. He’d died instantly, just like Ram had. Ram tried not to look at the bloody mess his friend now possibly was and focused on Veronica and J.D. “What have you done?!” She breathed out, horror and fury in her voice.

 _ **“Ram?”**_ A familiar voice startled the (former) jock and he turned only to be met with a bear hug from Kurt. Kurt was here with him. **_“Oh my God, Kurt!”_** Ram was so relieved. He looked over Kurt, resting a hand on his jaw. There was blood running down his face still. But now that Ram thought about it, he also had blood on his chest in two spots. God, but he didn’t care! _KURT WAS HERE WITH HIM! **“We’re ghosts, man! Punch it in!”**_ Ram laughed at Kurt's excitement and he bumped the his fist. Kurt was grinning. He was okay. Dead, but okay. He heard Veronica and J.D. still talking but he couldn’t care less. He pulled Kurt back into a crushing hug.

 

_**“God, I love you...”** _

__

_**“I love you too…”** _


End file.
